This invention relates to an automatic rhythm performance device in which an automatic performance of a special rhythm pattern is automatically provided at the start of an automatic rhythm performance, i.e. just before the main automatic performance under the regular rhythm pattern, and particularly to an automatic rhythm performance device in which the operation of the automatic rhythm performance under the special rhythm pattern is automatically inhibited when the synchro-start function is being selected.
Automatic rhythm performance devices are generally provided with an "ordinary start" function which starts the automatic rhythm performance by turning on a rhythm start switch and a "synchro-start" function which starts the automatic rhythm performance in synchronism with the key depression.
In prior art, when the automatic rhythm performance is started in the "ordinary start" mode, that is, by turning on the rhythm start switch and a musical performance is carried out by depressing keys on the keyboard in tune with the automatic rhythm performance, the performer has to catch the correct key depression start timing by hearing the running rhythm pattern from the already-started automatic rhythm performance, and should start depressing the keys at the correct timing. However, the automatic rhythm performance in the prior art is merely the repetition of a certain length of performance under the predetermined rhythm pattern, and therefore the starting of the key depression in synchronism with the automatic rhythm performance is not only considerably difficult but also sounds unnatural.
In order to solve such problems, some automatic rhythm performance devices have been proposed in which an intro performance under the predetermined special pattern for the introduction to the music is automatically performed immediately before the main automatic rhythm performance. This intro performance works favorably when the automatic rhythm performance is started in the "normal start" mode by means of the manual start switch. However, it does not work favorably in terms of performance effect when the automatic rhythm performance is started in the "synchro-start" mode by means of a synchro-start switch. Since the "synchro-start" function atuomatically starts the automatic rhythm performance in synchronism with the key depression, the performer does not have to know the key depression start timing, and moreover an under a special rhythm pattern is not necessary and may even lower the performance effect with no possibility of improving the performance effect.